2014/July
July 1 Twitter :"i did this a few years ago. I still love it, beautiful piece with Vezzoli, he's an angel. makes me so happy http://vimeo.com/42338665 ''" :"''Happy Canada Day! What a beautiful day in Montreal I can't wait to siiiing. It's hot out baby, BUT BEAUTIFUL." :"My favorite song ever written, I got to perform it tonight. Written By BILLY STRAYHORN ''LUSH LIFE" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5skk2iGZP9c #CheekToCheek"'' Instagram Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 003.jpg 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 004.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a dress by J. S. Collections. Out and about in Montreal 7-1-14 Way at Montreal International Jazz Festival 001.jpg At Montreal International Jazz Festival Performance :Set list #"But Beautiful" (Duet) #"Lush Life" (Solo by Gaga) #"Sophisticated Lady" (Solo by Tony) #"It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)" (Duet) 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 001.jpg 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 002.jpg 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 004.jpg 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 003.jpg|Backstage Returning at Le St James Hotel in Montreal 7-1-14 Arriving Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg 7-1-14 Arriving Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg July 2 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 7-2-14 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg 7-2-14 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a studded biker by The Kooples (SS14 Collection). Arriving at Bell Centre in Montreal 7-2-14 Arriving at Bell Centre in Montreal 001.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Bell Centre 7-2-14 Backstage at Bell Centre in Quebec 001.jpeg|Backstage Leaving the Bell Centre in Montreal 7-2-14 Returning at Le St James Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg Returning at Le St James Hotel in Montreal 7-2-14 Returning at Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg July 3 Instagram Twitter :"magnificent arrangement of Bad Romance. Laying in a beautiful bed looking out window, eyes closed. Just listening...http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYFMgeBaLUQ" :"Thank you for the beautiful flowers itstonybennett You've changed my life. �� http://instagram.com/p/qAIj2EJFCC/ ''" July 4 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 7-4-14 Out in Quebec 001.jpg 7-4-14 Out in Quebec 002.jpeg :''Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by ???, a top by ???, sunglasses by ???, gloves by ???, and shoes by ???. Instagram Twitter :"@TrevorMoran @thebackplane @MCMichelsen what a stud" :"Happy 4th of July America! Grab some ����������������beers, rocknroll, bbqs family and friends, it's time to party!" :"80,000 Quebec Monsters attend the #artrave tonight! big big BIG SHOW I can't wait!" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Le Festival d'été de Québec July 5 Instagram Twitter At Toronto Fire Services in Ontario 7-5-14 At Toronto Fire Services in Ontario 001.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a vintage "Matte Black" sunglasses by Ultra Goliath 2. artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Ottawa Bluesfest 7-5-14 Backstage at Ottawa Bluesfest in Ottawa 001.jpg|Backstage 7-5-14 Backstage at Ottawa Bluesfest in Ottawa 002.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a sunglasses by Emmanuelle Khanh. July 6 Starbucks Coffee Company in Toronto At Starbucks 7-6-14 At Starbucks in Ontario 001.jpeg Leaving the Starbucks 7-6-14 Leaving a Starbucks Coffee in Ontario 001.jpg 7-6-14 Leaving a Starbucks Coffee in Ontario 002.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by ???, sunglasses by ???, earrings by ??? , gloves by ???, and “Flicker” shoes by Jerome C. Rousseau. Shopping in Toronto I Miss You Vintage Arriving at I Miss You Vintage 7-6-14 Arriving at I Miss You Vintage in Ontario 001.jpg Leaving I Miss You Vintage 7-6-14 Leaving the I Miss You Vintage in Toronto 002.JPEG 7-6-14 Leaving I Miss You Vintage in Ontario 001.jpg Divine Decadence Originals Heading at Divine Decadence Originals 7-6-14 Heading at Vintage Stores in Toronto 001.jpg Inside 7-6-14 At Divine Decadence Originals in Ontario 001.jpg 7-6-14 At Divine Decadence Originals in Toronto 002.jpg Leaving the Divine Decadence Originals 7-6-14 Leaving the Divine Decadence Originals in Ontario 001.jpg Instagram Twitter :"27,000 fans showed up to the artRave at Bluesfest in Ottawa last night. Seeing all those bodies slamming against each other cheering��" :"I JUST HAD THE GREATEST SHOPPING EXPERIENCE OF ALL TIME IT WAS LIKE CARDIO AND DRUGS BUT BETTER MAYBE NOT HEALTHY BUT THE VINTAGE WAS ������" :"@NicoleMonster9 its brutal, some violence is involved" July 7 Instagram Twitter :"But mom I like to play with your pearls. We have a special bond. http://instagram.com/p/qIw2P1JFNc/ ''" :"''Are u ready #artRaveBuffalo MAKE SUM NOIZE it's time celebrate our gypsy monster kingdom! WELCOME TO VENUS ������ IM SO READY" Leaving Hotel in Toronto 7-7-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 001.jpg 7-7-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 002.jpg 7-7-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 003.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by ???, sunglasses by ???, jewelry by ??? and shoes by ???. artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: First Niagara Center Leaving the First Niagara Center in New York 7-7-14 Leaving the First Niagara Center in New York 001.jpg July 8 Instagram Leaving Hotel in Toronto 7-8-14 Heading at Vapor Central Lounge in Toronto 001.jpg Yoga Center in Toronto 7-8-14 Heading at Vapor Central Lounge in Toronto 002.jpg 7-8-14 Leaving the Yoga Center in Toronto 001.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by ???, sunglasses by ??? and shoes by???. Toronto Hemp Company 7-8-14 At Toronto Hemp Company 001.jpg 7-8-14 Leaving the Toronto Hemp Company in Toronto 001.jpg At Vapor Central Lounge 7-8-14 At Vapor Central Lounge in Toronto 001.JPEG 7-8-14 At Vapor Central Lounge in Toronto 002.jpg July 9 Instagram :"My favorite pastime. Boxing while listening to Ella ��" 7-9-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"''My favorite pastime. Boxing while listening to Ella �� http://instagram.com/p/qPmTVDJFBu/ ''" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Air Canada Centre July 11 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: United Center July 14 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: AT&T Center July 16 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Toyota Center July 17 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: American Airlines Center July 19 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: MGM Grand Garden Arena July 21 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Staples Center July 22 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Staples Center July 30 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: US Airways Center Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion